Brother
by emismpunk
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AU's Alfred lives in the modern world, Matthew lives in a medieval one. One day Al ends up in Matthew's world. They are both missing something and may have found it in each other but they could be torn apart, especially when Mattie, Al's real brother enters the picture. 2PCan/1PAme/1Can. Brotherly/Romance/serious.
1. Brothers

Full summary: 1P & 2P modern/medieval AU's, 2P!Canada/1P!America/1P!Canada brotherly/romantic relations

Alfred is a 19 year old whom lives a hard life in the modern world with his distant brother Mattie. He devotes his time to helping others at the cost of his own self and wishes only to see his brother happy and to spend time with him again.

Matthew is an Ice-Prince of a Medieval universe with no brother or mother, having lost them at birth. He lives with a distant grief-stricken father. Causing him to grow up seperated from others with a cold demeaner. Earning him the title of ice prince. But he only wishes to be wanted and loved.

One day Alfred ends up in Matthew's world and is mistaken for the King's dead son and begins his new life as a prince in this new world, with a new lifestyle, family and a _new brother_. But what happens when his real brother comes to the world and is determined to bring him back?

* * *

So I always wanted to do a 2PCanada/1PAmerica type thing with the 2P & 1PCanada verse each other. But had never knew what to do until now.

Matthew-2P:Indigo, Mattie-1P:violet, Alfred-1P:Skyblue. The first chapters will be more of prequels than we'll get into the real story and let the epic fight between some hot Canadians for the right of the cute American begin.

* * *

Secondly as for the other fics they are on semi-permanent hiatus as of this moment. Since most are RP's. sorry

* * *

1P Universe

"I'm home" Alfred said. Closing the door behind him with a aduable click.

Matthew or Mattie as his brother liked to call him more often than not. Stared at his brother. Instantly noticing the slight limp in the blond's steps and a bruise starting to bloom on his left cheek.

"You're hurt." He stated. Waiting for Alfred to respond but knew he would just brush it off again, just like last time and the time before.

As expected, Alfred only gave him a tense smile and asked him about his day instead.

Mattie sighed, he didn't understand him. Why couldn't Alfred just tell him he got hurt? Why couldn't Alfred let him shoulder the pain? He bit the inside of his cheek wishing his brother wouldn't be so stubborn and would care more about himself.

Alfred noticing his brother was in deep though. Took the time to disappear from sight before he could be questioned further.

He quickly ducked into the bathroom just as Mattie noticed his disappearance. Turning on the shower he stripped out of his clothing and stepped into the water. Letting the warmth sooth his aching bones and skin. He took the time to looked over his body. Fresh and old bruises and cuts littered it but he didn't mind to much. Yes, it hurt but as long as Mattie wasn't the one taking the hits he was alright.

After a few minutes he stepped out and with a small smile and wrapped himself in a towel before picking up his worn clothes and putting them in the hamper.

Going to their shared bedroom. He flopped onto the bed not to gently without even bothering to put on clothing. Falling alseep only moments later.

Meanwhile Mattie sat at on the couch idealy flipping through his school book. Worried about Alfred's health. Alfred had always been like this. Trying to protect him ever since they were little but since Matthew had entered high school it had only gotten worse. And he knew why, Some boys at his school had started picking fights with him some months ago when he had first entered the school because of his quietness and odd violet eyes.

Saying it was to weird for him to be so quiet. While others thought he was acting like he was too good for them and that only freaks had purple eyes.

It got on his nerves but he couldn't fight back. He was far to weak. He would just had to grit his teeth and bare it. That is, until Alfred had found out and would not stand for his brother to be hurt and had decided to bare their bullying himself if they would leave Matthew alone.

Now it was like this. Alfred would come home practically everyday with another bruise or wound. It sickened him. How dare they hurt his brother like that.

_"But you can't even do anything, you're to weak."_ A voice in his head told him. He hated that voice. It was the worst. Constantly belittling and poking fun at him. Telling him it would be able to treat Alfred so much better, like how he should be treated. He hated that voice, despised it, he wanted to be like it.

With a scowl he tossed his book to the other side of the couch. Only a few minutes later hearing the bathroom door open and the sound of foot steps before the opening and shutting of another door.

Getting up from his seat Mattie walked over to his and Alfred's shared bedroom. Pushing open the bedroom door he found Alfred passed out belly first on the bed. A towel pooled around the blond's waist.

Careful not to wake Alfred, he crawled onto the bed and started to examine his brother's body. Taking in every bruise and cut with a frown.

"I need to get stronger. I wan-No need to protect you. You're my precious brother after all." Mattie whispered, lovingly stroking Alfred's wheat colored hair with a demented smile.

* * *

_TIME SKIP_

Alfred opened the door to his and Mattie's apartmant. It wasn't the best and was in serious need of repair but it gave them a roof over their head and so it was alright for now. But that wasn't what was bothering him lately. What was worrying him for the past few months was that he had barely seen or heard from his brother.

At first it had started with Mattie spending more time studying than he started to come home later than usual or sometimes not at all.

Eventually Alfred even began to notice a change in his brother's appearance. The paler blond looked a lot stronger and bigger than he ever was and not soon after the bullying had suddenly stopped. In fact he hadn't even seen or heard from the offenders in weeks.

And that didn't worry him so much. At first he had been worried they had decided to go back to beating up Mattie but as soon as he found out that wasn't the case. A great weight was lifted off his soulders. He was glad to come home without being hurt or Mattie being hurt. What he did not like though, was that he had seen neither hide nor hair of his brother now in days. Even when he did see him it was only for the briefest of times before he was gone again. Leaving Alfred alone.

He had never been so alone in his life. It sometimes caused him to cry himself to sleep. While other times he would stay awake at night wondering why his brother was never home. Maybe he has someone he likes? He probably just had to stay at school and study. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore or finds me boring? The last question struck Alfred the hardest and worried him the most. It made him think of all the things he could have done wrong to make his brother dislike him and push him away. It made him want to cry and hide. Why wouldn't his brother spend time with him anymore?

A tear slipped down his cheek.

"No more crying. Please, not tonight." He said, curling into himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. For a long time he tossed and turned. Slipping into a light sleep of fitfullness. Before he finally fell into a deep slumper. Never registering the larger body getting into bed with him later in the night or the soft touches or sweet nothings whispered to his form. Violet orbs looking down at the sleeping form with endearment.

* * *

So how did ya'll like it?


	2. Father and Son

A/N Last prequel chapter.

Alright this chapter is set in the 2P universe. Note these verses are not pure 1P or 2P. They have mixtures of both characters in both verses. The Arthur and Lili in this chapter are 1P but Francis and Matthew are 2P.

Also normal 1PCanada and France's relationship is very good but my 2P versions of Francis and Matthew have the complete opposite. While America and France have more of the canada/france normal, 1P one.

* * *

2P Universe

Dark blue eyes with a touch of violet stared blankly at its owner's surroundings. Taking in everything and nothing at the same time. Barely noticing the maids nod or curtsy to his right. It wouldn't matter if they hadn't though. Nothing really mattered to him anymore. Not since he had lost her. Now he was left only with his sorrow and that...One.

"The poor soul." A maid whispered once the man was out of sight and hearing.

She was a petit thing with a bob of blond hair and soft green eyes.

"Poor soul? It has been nearly twenty years. He must get over it!" The other maid harshly whispered back. Venom green eyes flashing with anger.

"It is no good for him to act like...like a bum with that raggedy appearance and mopey attitude of his." Arthur commented.

"Arthur you shouldn't say that! He's are King!" The younger said, voice breaking a whisper.

"Hush you, Lower your voice!" Arthur hissed.

He clammed his hand over the young girls mouth and hid behind a corner as two guards past them. Only comming out one they were out of sight.

"It is not right. He is our King, yes. But he does not act like it." Arthur said.

"Bu-"

"But, what? People have faced far worse than him and have moved on with their lives. But he is a King and he still has a son however he may be." Arthur countered, as he crossed his arms to control the chill that ran up his spine.

"Ev-" Lili began but the words died in her throat as she caught sight of something or more specifically someone.

Arthur turned to see what made her quiet and could feel himself go slack.

A handsom young man with pale skin, light blond hair and deep indigo eyes walked briskly down the hallway in the direction the King had gone not to long ago. Long navy blue coat billowing behind him as he past the two maids. Only shooting a small glance in their direction.

It was not the man's looks nor confidence that made the maids stand so still and utter no words. No, it was the bitterness in those indigo eyes. This man was cold. He was their prince. A man of coolness and harshness like the winters of the North. He was the Ice Prince.

"Ar-Arthur?"

"Shh, love let us just get back to work." Arthur replied, his normally loud voice soft and meak.

Lili nodded and grabbed her broom as Arthur grabbed his rag and they returned to their work. Hoping to take their minds off of those cold dark purple pools.

LINEBREAK

"FATHER!" Matthew yelled.

He slammed opened the doors to his father's study. Blue-Purple eyes searching around wildly for the man in question.

Francis, King of Vin and the father of Matthew ignored the loudness of his son's voice and the banging of the doors on the wall that would most likely leave marks.

"Father, you will explain this!" Matthew hissed throwing a scroll in front of the man bent over looking /Not really/ at the contents on the table.

Dark blue eyes flickered to the scroll before going back to the papers infront of him.

"FATHER!" Matthew shouted, poundning a fist onto the table to get the attention of the man infront of him.

A moment of silence passed between the two before the King took a deep breath.

"There is fear in the east about Kreiger and Voin's war escalating." Francis said.

"And why am I being sent there?" Matthew demanded.

"Because someone needs to calm the people." Francis replied.

It was a lie. They both knew that Kreiger and Voin fought far away from their country and there was very little chance of them bringing the war all the way to the eastern boarder. There was nothing for the people to worry about and therefore no need to be calmed.

He was just being sent away because his father didn't want to deal with him.

He was seething. He was beyond angry at his father. How could he do something like this to him? To send one's own son away with no good reason. It was unfair. It was down right wrong to the vinnian Prince.

With a glare, Matthew snatched the scroll back up and headed to the door. Stopping only a few feet away from it.

"How long will I be there?" He asked, back turned from his father's gaze.

"A few months. Not long" Francis responded after a moment.

A few months? Not long? It's not short either father and there is no reason for me to be there. Matthew thought bitterly.

His mouth screwed it's self into an ugly frown as he walked out of the room. He let off an aura that told all to stay out of his way as he made his way to his room to pack for the trip he did not want to go on.

Francis stared after the angry prince. He wondered if the boy would have turned out differently if his mother was or alive or atleast his brother.

Francis frowned, dark blue eyes became hazy as his mind fell into a deep thoughts of happier times. All thoughts of his cold son out the window.

* * *

A/N Second chapter. Third will have Alfred enter this world.

Appearances: Matthew resembles the manga Canada more with longer paler hair and pale skin. While Mattie resembles the anime version more with a healthier skin color and shorter more blond like Alfred's hair.

Francis looks like the generic 2PFrance with long kinda unkept blond hair and clothing. Dark blue almost purple or indigo eyes and an over all dark, sad/grumpy appearance and outlook.


	3. Brother

Third chapter. We introduce two new characters and we get to see how Alfred came to the 2P verse.

* * *

**2P Verse**

Matthew sighed, his breath fogging the window to the vehicle. Fat drops of rain slammed against the cold glass that he was currently leaning against. The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down heavily. The roads were getting to slick to drive. They would have to stop and set up camp soon. Lest they risk having an accident or being attacked by bandits.

He crossed his arms. His mood was getting worse as the day went on. He was finally allowed to come home after so long and yet it seemed everything was against him from doing so. Even nature itself seemed to be denying him.

He kicked the seat infront of him in anger. His teeth gritted together.

Was it really to much to deny him the peace and comfort of his own home?

"Prince Matthew?" One of his bodyguards asked from the front seat.

"How long are we going to have to stay camped out?" Matthew asked.

A sharp edge was to his tone. He was in no mood to play around and wanted the truth from the man.

"As long as the rain persists my Lord." The guard said. Trying not to flinch as those deep indigo eyes bore into him.

A low growl escaped Matthew's throat.

It was no use in the man telling him that. The weather was known to go on for long periods of time in this region and could be quite harsh during certain seasons. This just so happened to be such a season.

'We could be here for weeks.' Matthew thought.

"All right." Matthew muttered, shifting his gaze back out of the window. His breath instantly fogging it again.

While his frown edged itself deeper onto his face. He was clearly upset about the matters and the guards spoke no further to the Prince without fear of upsetting him.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" An advisor yelled, running into the throne room and up to the King. Doing a small bow to the royal.

"What brings you here?" Francis asked. His attention not entirely on the man infront of him.

"Ah, My Lord. Prince Matthew was to return yesterday morning but he has yet to have arrived and there has been no sight of him or his entourage. There have been rumors that the Prince may have been attacked by bandits." The advisor explained.

The advisor stared at the King waiting for him to go into shock or show his worry. But Francis only stood there, saying nothing.

"Ahh" Was all that Francis muttered. Turning back to the papers in his hand. His face expressionless.

"My Lord! Are you not worried about your son?" The advisor asked.

The advisor was a light skinned man with dark brown hair with an odd curl that stuck out of his head. He also had ruby eyes and a scar that ran the length of his face from across his right cheek to his nose. His name was Lovino and he was the King's closest advisor. Some would even say he was the true master behind the throne. Although those people would mysteriously disappear not soon after.

Lovino waited for a response from the King, he got none.

Dark blue eyes were clouded in deep thought.

"Send out a search party if you need to, I am sure he will show up though." Francis replied at last.

"Thank you, My Lord." Lovino said, bowing before exiting the room.

Really, the man was too much sometimes. He wondered how much longer Francis would last before succuming to his demise. Lovino could see the dark bags under those navy blue eyes and the severly disheveled and tired appearance of the King.

'But it wouldn't really matter if the King died, the Prince would just become the new King and all would be well. I would still be the advisor and close to the King. I would be closer to King Matthew's side than anyone else.' Lovino thought.

A smile plastered itself onto his face as he gathered the best guards to search for the Prince. Lovino would make sure the Prince was found safely or at least catch those who may have harmed him. After all it was his duty as the King's advisor to support and make sure the Kingdom was in order and to protect and care for the Royal family. Especially its future heir, its Prince, Prince Matthew.

'My prince.' He thought, his grin widened at the secret and forbidden thought.

* * *

**1P Verse**

"Alfred" A voice called.

Said blond turned in the direction of his name. Seeing a familiar face that made him smile.

"Kik, how are you?" Alfred asked. Setting down a box and wiping his hands of imaginary dust before he looked at his friend.

Kiku, nicknamed Kik by Alfred but known as Honda by his enemies was one of the blond's closest friends. Even if they had only meet a few months earlier. Kiku was a pale man with a bob of raven black hair and dark brown eyes that Alfred was sure looked like they were red. He had been born in Japan before moving to America a few years prior but had only recently moved to the little town. He was a traditional man that took great pleasure in learning about his heritage and culture. Although Kiku was a polite and nice person in Alfred's eyes and presence, in truth the man was dark and quite harsh. To Alfred, Kiku wore an almost constant, emotionless expression on his face whenever Alfred was around. When the blond was not in sight however, the asian man's face was normally twisted into either a vicious scowl or smirk.

The reason why Kiku acted in this way was because he had a certain soft spot for the sweet blond. Some months ago when he had first come to the town in escape, beaten and bruised. He had ended up in the streets. Alfred had picked and up and nursed him back to health and gave him a new start when he was down and had no where else or nobody to go to. For that, Kiku owned him a great dept of gratitude.

Ki-Kik? Are you alright?" Alfred's voice reached the Japanese man's ears. He had been lost in his thought again.

"I-I am fine. I wanted to know if you would come to my house tonight?" Kik asked, a small blush on his face. Luckily for him Alfred did not notice it.

"Sure, I would love too!" Alfred said. A bright smile on his face that made Kiku's heart pump faster as he released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Great, I can pick you up later tonight after your shift ends." Kiku suggested.

"After my shift? Umm I got to go home first. To change and maybe take a shower." Alfred said, looking at his dirty clothing.

"Oh, if you like I could pick you up later?" Kiku asked.

"Yea that would be good." Alfred replied with a smile.

Kiku nodded with a small smile before letting Alfred get back to work.

* * *

Alfred pushed against the door to his and Mattie's home. Even if the latter was rarely ever there anymore. He kicked off his shoes at the door and walked into the apartment. Heading straight to the shower.

Afterwords he got dressed in a cream T-shirt, plaid jacket under a navy blazer, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. After getting dress he headed towards the door before bumping into a broad chest.

When he looked up he saw violet eyes staring down at him.

'Was he always this tall?'

"You're home." Alfred said, staring at the familiar face. Almost not believing that the person infront of him was his elusive brother.

"Yea, um you look nice. Are you going somewhere?" Mattie asked.

"Kik's place. He invited me over." Alfred said, wringing his hands.

Why was he so nervous? I guess things can get a bit awkward between you and your brother who've you've barely seen in months just pops up out of nowhere.

Mattie noticed the action but ignored it. "Do you mind if I come with you? It's been awhile since i've seen Kiku." Mattie said.

That was a lie but Alfred didn't need to know that.

"What?, Ah! I mean yes. Of course you can come. I don't think Kik will mind." Alfred said trying to getting over his shock. While he barely contained his excitement at being able to finally spend time with his brother after so long.

Mattie let out a chuckle at Alfred's happy face. He hadn't ment to leave Alfred alone for so long but he needed to if he was to get stronger and become the type of man who could take care of Alfred and keep him safe.

The two brothers were broken from their own thoughts at the sound of knocking.

"It's probably Kiks." Alfred said, going to the door and opening it.

"Hey Kik." Alfred said.

"Hello Alfred-san" Kiku replied, catching sight of Mattie.

"Kik, Mattie is going to come with us." Alfred said.

"I hope you don't mind, Kiku." Mattie said, a small smirk on his face.

"Not at all. I would be happy to have you over." Kiku said, glaring at Mattie.

"Great! Let's go." Alfred said, oblivious to the hatred in the air as he grabbed the two males and dragged them towards Kiku's car.

* * *

"Hey Kik, what's this?" Alfred asked.

The three had arrived at the Japanese man's home nearly twenty minutes ago and had spent most of that time in a tense silence. It was starting to take an affect on Alfred.

"What is what?" Kiku asked.

"The sword thinging over here." Alfred replied, staring intently at the 'sword thingy'.

"Oh that. That is a Katana from the Feudal period in Japan." Kiku explained.

"It does look really old and beaten. Where'd you get it?" Alfred asked.

"From Yao's antique shop. I bought it only a few days ago. He had just gotten it in and it's quite old so it would have definitely gotten bought quickly if not by me. I couldn't let the chance go." Kiku replied. Wondering why Alfred was so interested in it. Maybe the blond was more into history than he had thought.

"Yao has a lot of nice things." Alfred muttered, his gaze still fixed onto the old relic.

Mattie walked over to the two. Taking in the intenseness of Alfred's face.

"Alfred?" Mattie asked. Touching Alfred's shoulder when his brother did not respond.

Alfred jumped at the touch.

"Wh-Oh sorry, it's just really interesting that's all." Alfred said, laughing as he tried to brush off the feeling he had. The feeling of being sucked in. Something about the sword was drawling him to it, calling him and he didn't know why. But it was no reason to upset his brother or friend over.

Mattie grunted in response but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He chalked it up to being in Kiku's home. Who knew what the Japanese man could or would do.

"Let's watch a movie." Mattie suggested, putting an arm around Alfred and walking him over to the couch. Hoping that the movie would get Alfred's mind off of the old sword.

Kiku nodded and got a movie for them to watch. Having seen the strange look in Alfred's eyes as he looked at the Katana. It disturbed him.

Barely and hour into the movie and Kiku and Mattie had already fallen asleep. Leaving Alfred the only one awake and all alone in a way.

The presence of being pulled in was stronger now. Alfred turned his head and caught sight of the Katana. Sitting non-threatenly on a small sword display.

Alfred got up from the couch. Careful not to wake Kiku or his brother. He walked over to the relic in a daze. His normally bright sky blue eyes were cloudy. His mind almost completely blank. The only thing on it was the Katana as he was pulled towards it.

He stood infront of it now. The metal gleamed, showing his dazed face. Beakoning him to come closer, to touch it. He did just that. As soon as his fingers touched it a bright white light enveloped him. Only a shout of his name was heard and than nothing as he was pulled into a dark void.

"ALFRED!" Mattie shouted, seeing his brother enguled in the odd light. He ran over to where Alfred had just stood. The light receded back into the sword and with it Alfred. Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Mattie searched around frantically for him. He had woken from his nap at the loss of warmth his brother's body provided just as Alfred's lithe fingers had touched the metal of the sword.

"Alfred? Where are you? Come out this isn't funny." Mattie yelled, worry in his voice even as he laughed. He did not want to believe what he had seen. Hoping it was just a prank. He turned at the sound of creaking floor behind him. He looked into wide scarlet eyes. His demeaner turned from worry to anger.

"Where. Is. He?" Mattie said through gritted teeth. Grabbing the collar of the raven head.

"I don't know." Kiku said, struggling against the grip of the strong blond.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Mattie howled.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Kiku yelled, kicking Mattie in his shin. When the blond loosened his grip at the pain. Kiku took the chance to turn the table and grabbed Mattie's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"I don't know where Alfred is. All I know is there was a bright light and than nothing." Kiku said, a scowl on his face.

"Than what i saw wa-was real? Alfred's really gone." Mattie murmered. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Falling to his knees when Kiku released his arm.

"I'm sure Alfred is all right. He's strong but we still need to find out where he is. The light came from the Katana therefore it is responsible." Kiku said.

"You said you got it from Yao. He might know more about it and why it took my Alfred. We should go to him." Mattie said, picking himself up from the floor and wiped his tears.

Kiku nodded his head, ignoring the my Mattie used. He glared at the Katana, wondering where Alfred had gone and hoping the blond was ok.

* * *

**2P VERSE**

_Thousands of years ago there was a great war that went on for many years. When it finally did end the outcome was unclear. No side had actually won and many were left dead. So many in fact that people had just stopped burying them and left their bodies were they had fallen. Armor and any valuable items were long since picked from the bodies but some things like their weapons were left to rust and disappear into the land around them. As the warriors weapons were often the most precious things to them, they were believed to be cursed. If someone other than the owner took them, the dead spirits would haunt you for the rest of your life._

_Yet, some of these were able to survive. One such was a old sword that was wedged between a few rocks and shielded by a small cliff from much of the harsh elements. From this sword came a bright light as a dark shadow was thrusted into the world. As the light receded it revealed the dark shadow to be the body of a young man._

Alfred blinked at his new surroundings once the bright light was gone. One minute he was in Kik's living room infront of that Katana and the next he was in a place he had never seen before.

He looked around and saw no one. "Mattie? Kik? Is anyone there?" He yelled, panic starting to take over when he received no answer save the noise of chirping birds and the rustle of the wind against the leaves.

He started running and calling out for his brother and friend. His heart thumping against his ribs. Where were they? Where was he? He thought as he kept running. Wishing he would recieve some kinda answer, any answer.

He stopped running only after his lungs started to burn. He dropped to the ground. His blue eyes started to water, he wanted to cry. Why did this have to happen? All he wanted was to spend some time with his friend and brother. "Why did I have to touch that stupid sword." He muttered, hugging his knees.

"Now i'm all alone. What if I never see them again? Mattie."

Alfred wandered the area for who knows how long but the sun was starting to go down. He would need to find somewhere to sleep.

The howels of a wolf made the blond jump.

He stared at the direction they had come from. They didn't sound that close but you could never know. He sighed, how could he have gotten himself into this situation. He didn't even know where he was. It definitely wasn't home. He was sure he had seen something that looked like a rabbit hop infront of him not to long ago but it had been a minty color and had little wings. He wondered if he was going insane.

He barked out a hollow laugh startling a bird on a nearby branch.

"I'm going to go insane in this place and die alone." Alfred laughed, even as tears streamed down his face. He wished he was back home with his brother.

* * *

Alfred didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he could tell he had been asleep a good while judging by the fact the sky was already a bright blue and the sun was high in the sky. He groaned as he sat up from his position under a tree. He was still in one piece which was good but he was covered in dirt and he had some rips in his clothing were he had either tripped or gotten caught on twigs or branches.

He huffed, looking around the area he was in. He had come to terms with the fact he was trapped in some strange place but it didn't stop him from wishing he could just go home or atleast have someone to talk to. He hadn't seen any sort of human life in all the wandering he had done the day before and now his legs and feet hurt.

"There you are." A deep voice said.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!** mu-mu-muhahaHAHAHA! Anyways as for the the characters.

2PLovino is based off of what i have seen his appearance is just minus the blond hair because i feel like it is _too _different for him to be south italy. Just pushes him over that edge into a completely new character. Anyways personality wise he is a little darker, manipulative, and smarter than others might portray him as but not as much as the 2PItaly is but he is more merciful than his brother but not by much. Yes, he is in love with Matthew and is slightly obsessed with him. He also not a big coward like his 1P version and rarely swears.

Kiku/Kik is 2PJapan, he appears similar to Japan in appearance just with red eyes. Around Alfred he takes on 1PJapan's personalitly but his true one is quite rude, harsh, dark and violent. He has a small crush on Alfred and owes him his gratitude therefore he takes caution with the way he acts around the blond. He has a small rivalry with Mattie for Al's attention but the two are more like frenemies if the time and place suits them.

Also as for Alfred, Matthew, and Mattie's appearances since some say i haven't made it clear who is who. _I don't know why but let's just get on with it._

When I write 1P/2P verse this is telling you you which universe they are in and what main character is what. Mattie and Al are 1P's who live in the 1P verse. Matthew is a 2P who lives in the 2P verse.

Matthew as i've said in the second chapters footnote looks like the manga version of Canada more with longer blond hair and pale skin. He has Indigo eyes and is a angry/cold person because of the way he's grown up. He only wants to be loved.

Mattie looks more like his anime counterpart with healthier coloring overall and shorter blond hair like Alfreds. His eyes are violet as i've written in the first chapter. He is a person who only gets angry or dark when it involves Alfred. Otherwise he is a normally quiet and sweet person.

Alfred looks like himself with short blond hair and sky blue eyes. A sweet person with a major caring and protective streak. He only wants to spend time with his brother and is a very lonely character.

That will do it for this chapter. Please stay tune for more.


	4. Bandits

A/N Firstly: Mattie's real name is Matthew, Mattie is just a nickname that is why Alfred thinks they are calling him his brother name but when i do have him in the story physically i will refer to him as Mattie only.

Secondly, Heinrich is 2PGermany name so you can tell the difference between the two since 1PGermany is in here also.

Thirdly this chapter does have swearing and sexual themes but nothing explicit therefore i'm going to keep the story at T because i feel like you are all mature readers and can handle it but if someone thinks it needs to be M than send me a message and i will change it.

* * *

"There you are." A deep voice said.

Alfred wipped around towards the voice, seeing the face of a man with wild blond hair and light blue eyes. Alfred thought the guy didn't look to much older than himself. He wore armor that consisted of a chest piece and gauntlets. He held a matching helmet in one hand that looked to Alfred like something that he had once seen in a museum. Underneath the man wore a pitch black coat, shirt and pants tucked into knee high boots of the same color. Strapped to the man's back was an silver axe.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked. Noticing the man looked confused at his question.

"I'd never take you as one that'd make jokes." The man laughed.

It was than Alfred noticed four other people behind the man infront of him.

The tallest who looked even taller than the wild haired blond had blond hair and blue-green eyes with a scary expression on his face. A spear was strapped to his back. He wore the same black outfit and armor as the wild haired blond. In fact all five of them wore the same thing only with different weapons and armor.

The second one appeared to be only slightly taller than the other two but shorter than the wild haired and tallest blond. This one didn't appear to be armed nor did he have any armor that Alfred could see, although the man was wearing a long cloak that hid most of his body. He did however hold a large weathered book by his side and had deep blue eyes, pale blond hair and was that curl floating in midair? Alfred shook his head wondering if his eyes were playing tricks. Nope, the curl was floating. He laughed, I really am going insane. He thought.

The odd laugh from the blond caused the five men to give each other looks.

The third and shortest of the five males had blond hair and violet eyes. He reminded Alfred of his brother in a way. This man's face was cheerful compared to the other four. He wondered why the man had so little armor compared to the others despite how small and fragil he looked although he did have a sword strapped to his waist so Alfred concluded the man had to have some kind of fighting ability.

The fifth looked to be the youngest. 'Atleast two or three years younger than myself.' Alfred thought. The fifth was only somewhat taller than the fourth male and carried a pack of arrows and a bow over one shoulder. He had very pale blond hair that almost looked white and violet eyes. He kinda resembled the third male. Maybe they were brothers or relatives. He had more armor than the fourth and fifth but less than the wild haired and tallest blond.

A voice broke through Alfred's thoughts.

"Now your majesty I think we have spent enough time here, we should head back to the castle." The wild haired man said. Who's real name was Mathias. He was one of the top guards of the castle along with the four other men, Berwald, Lukas, Tino, and Erik.

"Majesty? You think i'm royalty?" Alfred asked the man serious, pointing to himself.

"Of course, now your majesty this isn't time for games we must get back to the castle." Mathais said with more urgency. What if there were bandits around? Of course he and his brethren would be able to fight them no problem, but their duty was to protect the Prince and there was no telling if he would be hurt in the skimish or not. Mathias looked to the 'Prince' but what happened next he did not expect.

Alfred laughed once again. He couldn't help it. Maybe he was really was loosing his mind. First he'd been sucked into some strange world through a sword than he'd seen strange creatures and now there was these man who thought he was royalty. It was too much. He laughed until his gut hurt.

"He might have hit his head. He does look fairly beaten up." The shortest male, Tino offered to the prince's strange behavior.

"A bump to the head, memory loss? It would explain why he does not recognize us or who he is." The second male with the floating curl, Lukas suggested.

"That is possible. It would be best to get him back to the castle to get him checked out and soon." Mathais said, looking at the doubled over laughing 'Prince'.

The other four nodded their heads in agreement. Mathias and Berwald picked up Alfred who began struggling in the two vice like grips of the taller males.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Let go of me!" Alfred yelled, no longer laughing. He started to squirm trying to get out of Berwald's and Mathias's arms to no avail.

"Please calm down Prince Matthew. We're only bringing you back home." Tino said, trying to calm the squirming man who seem to be giving even Berwald and Mathias a hard time.

"Matthew?" Alfred asked, stilling in the two taller man's holds. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He knew he was going insane but why would he be called by his brother's name.

"Ah, yes Prince Matthew it's your name. You've just hitten your head so it's alright if you don't remember. When we get back to the castle we'll try to fix it." Tino explained.

"My name's not Matthew, Matthew's my brother's name." Alfred said.

It was the guards turns to look confused.

"We should really get him to the castle." Erik said.

"Oh I don't think so." A gruff voice suddenly said.

Alfred was let go as the guards quickly grabbed their weapons. Mathias pushed Alfred behind him. Taking on a protective stance.

"Try to find a place to hide until this is over." Mathias whispered to Alfred, a sharp look in his eyes as he searched for the enemy. His helmet had been placed back on his head before he had grabbed Alfred earlier.

Alfred could only nod at Mathias order. The man-no all of them had taken on a completely different demeaners. Their weapons were clutched tightly in their hands, their body rigid and ready to strike at the first sign of attack. Alfred backed away, ready to follow through with the order but backed into something, something broad and warm. He barely let out a squeak as cool metal was pressed against his throat.

The guards wipped around at a triumphant laugh.

"Honestly this was to easy. Don't you think beautiful." The bandit said, smiling into Alfred neck as the blond whimpered. The man wore a brown coat with rolled up sleeves revealing three long scares on his right forearm. He wore an unkept cream shirt undeneath and dark brown pants tucked into black boots. His lavender eyes smiled victoriously at the five guards who could do nothing without possible harming or even ending the Prince's life.

"Heinrich, don't get so cocky. It gives your opponents openings." Another voice said, this man looked exactly like the other bandit, sharing the same face but his clothing was cleaner and he had no scars on his arms or left cheek like the first bandit had. Another difference between the two was their eye color. This man's were blue and his hair was slicked back compared to the lavender and disorder of the other who was clearly his brother.

Ludwig walked over to his twin brother and their captive. He looked over Alfred. 'I was expecting him to be different, much different. More cold and maybe even put up a fight but he's the complete opposite. So small and fragil looking. Nothing like what i've heard about the so called Ice-Prince.' Ludwig thought, holding back a smile while still kept his eyes on the five guards. Taking in account of their uniforms.

'Vin's best guards? Well, we'll have to see about that.' A small smirk formed on his face. Signaling to the other bandits to start moving in. Although to the five guards it only appeared as if the man was fixing his sleeve.

"Unhand him!" Mathias yelled, searching for a way he could get to the prince. He just needed to get Alfred away from the twin bandits and than he could attack without fear of the prince getting hurt. He and the other four had all ready noticed the presence of the other bandits. The situation was getting more dangerous by the second. If they turned their back for even a second those two could either slit the prince's throat or run off with him as they would be forced to defeat who knew how many of their comrades. A bead of sweat ran down Mathias's face. He could see the other's had already taken in the whole situation as well.

"Unhand him? You must think we're stupid. We would not come all the way here to kidnap Prince Matthew and then just let him go." Ludwig said.

"I'm not Matthew, My name's Alfred! Matthew's my brother's name." Alfred said, getting extremely annoyed but quieted down when cold metal was pushed harder into his skin, nearly breaking the surface.

"Don't lie beautiful. I hate lying you know and we know that Prince Matthew is an only child. So there is no point in saying something like that." Heinrich said, giving the blond a dark smile.

With a knife pressed to his throat, held captive by some guys and constantly be calling Matthew was getting on his nerves, Alfred had enough. Before either the brothers or the guards knew it. Alfred had balled his hand into a fist and swung it back, hitting Heinrich in a very precious and sensitive area.

Heinrich groaned in pain, dropping to his knees and his knife. Alfred took off as fast as he could.

Mathias took the chance to attacked a shocked Ludwig but the latter was just barely able to over come his shock and dodge it. Pulling out a large knife of his own similar to his brothers, he began fighting the palace guard.

The other bandits took this time to begin their attack also.

Heinrich meanwhile groaned and bit his lip at his pain, he grabbed his knife and quickly slipped it into it's sheath before he ran after Alfred. Neither the bandits nor guards could chase or stop him or Alfred as they were to busy fighting each other.

Alfred's legs pumped faster than they ever had before. He didn't dare look behind him. He could hear metal crashing and clinking against each other and the cries of falling men but above that he heard the solid thumps of someone running after him. Before he knew it the ground beneath his feet was swept away and the air was knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground by a much larger body and pinned to the ground below. His chest raised rapidly up and down in an attempt to get air but it was pretty hard when you had a guy probably twice your size on top of you, crushing you.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, I think you need to be punished." Heinrich said, smirking as he leaned down to Alfred's neck to which the blond turned away in an attempt to avoid the man but only succeeded in revealing a wider patch of soft skin to the bandit. Heinrich relished in the clean, pleasent and warm skin and scent of Alfreds.

"I promise you, your tight little ass is going to make you regret ever hitting me." He whispered into Alfred's ear. A perverted smirk on his face as he pressed himself between the smaller blond's legs.

"NO!" Alfred yelled, knowing exactly what the man intended to do to him. He desperately started to struggle against the bigger blond.

"Stop struggling." Heinrich growled annoyed, he pulled out his knife. The silver metal gleaming and reflecting Alfred's panic stricken form.

At the sight of it Alfred went still. His heart pounding in his ears. He was sure Heinrich could hear it too.

Heinrich smirked, licking the knife before slidding it under Alfred's shirt and pulling up. The sound of fabric ripping rang in Alfred's ears as his chest was exposed to the cool air.

"You know when my brother and me first heard of you, we thought you were quite scary but you're actually very cute. It's going to be shame killing you but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you before than." Heinrich said, his grin stretching at the fear in Alfred's eyes.

A blade slid under Heinrich's throat much in the same way he had held his own knife against Alfred's pale neck only a few minutes before.

"I won't allow filth like you to touch the Crown Prince of Vin." Tino said, hate in his voice and eyes, he looked fierce and terrible dangerous. Completely different than he had looked only a short while ago.

Alfred took back his earlier thoughts of Tino looking fragil and small. It was no wonder he had so little armor compared to the rest. As far as Alfred could tell the man didn't even have a single scratch on him despite his weapon bearing the evidence of a vicious battle. It made Alfred shiver as the red substance seemed to glitter in the light of the cold steel.

Heinrich gulped, thinking of ways he could get out of this situation alive. How could he have let down his guard so much that this man was able to get so close to him? He should have just knocked out the prince and taken him back to their base and finished his revenge there.

"Drop the knife and get up." Tino ordered, his sword pressed dangerously hard to Heinrich's throat.

Heinrich did just that. It was than he noticed his way of escape. He held back a smile and pretended he would play victim for a moment longer.

Tino lifted his sword ready to end the man but just then an arrow shot throught the air, heading straight towards him. Heinrich ducked away from the guard and disappeared into the forest but not before sending Alfred one last smirk and mouthing something to the blond that made Alfred go white.

Tino moved out of the way of the arrow and looked in the direction it was shot but saw no one and the bandit was gone also. He sighed, the violent side of him settled down. He looked back to Alfred who sat on the ground staring at him.

Alfred's eyes sparkled and he squealed startling Tino before hugging the shorter blond.

"What!?" Tino squeaked, not at all expecting this from the Prince especially not the Ice-Prince.

"You're a beast. Omg that was amazing! You totally came out of nowhere and was like i'm here to kickass and take names. It was so cool." Alfred said, in complete awe of the guard

Tino didn't know what to say. He had never been praised that way before and most certainly not by the Vin Prince but he kinda liked it.

"Um, thank you but could you please let go." Tino said. "I can't breath."

"Ah, i'm sorry!" Alfred said, instantly releasing the guard.

"It's alright but we should really get back to the others. It's still quite dangerous to be out here." Tino replied.

"Um before we go back, could you promise not tell anyone about that." Alfred asked.

"That?" Tino asked before understanding shown in his eyes. A dark look passed over his face. "That is something that is very important and we are supposed to report anything that could be vital to the safety of the prince BUT I can keep it a secre-"

"OH THANK YOU!" Alfred shouted, pouncing Tino once again.

"But i will only keep it between us for now. If something like it happens again I will have to report it all right." Tino said, prying off the excited prince.

Alfred nodded his head in understanding and Tino smiled in response before they started their way back to the others.

Unaware of scarlet eyes watching the two. A pale hand clutched a worn bow. The person came out of the bushes only once the two where out of sit. They grabbed Heinrich's fallen knife before disappearing back into the forest, unseen and unheard.

"Where you guys able to catch the other bandit?" Alfred asked as he and Tino walked.

"No, we weren't able to catch him because we were too caught up fighting the other bandits, the lackeys most likely. Althought Mathias was able to land a few good hits on that Ludwig." Tino replied.

"Oh" Alfred murmured.

"Don't worry thought. We're the palace's best guards so we'll be able to protect you. You have nothing to worry about Prince Matthew." Tino said, he was completely serious.

"That's makes me happy to know but I told you all ready that my name was Alfred not Matthew." Alfred pouted before shivering from the cold finally remembering his ripped clothing. It was than that his stomach decided to voice it's own opinions.

Alfred blushed as Tino chuckled.

They finally reached the other four. They didn't look to bad although they did have a couple of cuts but no major wounds. Alfred was glad for that until he was bombarded by Mathias who was insistent on making sure he not an inch of him was harmed by the bandit.

"I'm alright, seriously." Alfred said, grabbing hold of the man's hands to get him to stop fussing.

Mathias huffed, if your fine than we should get back to the castle. I don't want to stay here any longer and give a second chance to those theifs to attack again." Mathias said.

* * *

Alfred played with his hands, folding them and unfolding them again. He was cleaned and patched up and given clean clothes although the clothing he was given looked more like a dress but Tino had assured him it was just normal nightware.

He was nervous though, they had sent a doctor in still thinking he had hit his head but he explained to them he hadn't and had told them Matthew was not his name and that he had come from a world not their of their own. The doctor had only shaken his head but as soon as he had explained what his real name was and his relation to Matthew. The doctor had looked shock and looked at Alfred, really looked at him before he had abruptly stood up and left them room. He was later informed that he would be meeting the King.

He wondered why the doctor had acted in such a way and why he had to meet the King. Then again everyone thought he was Prince Matthew so he guessed it was normal for a Prince to meet a King but he wasn't really a prince though.

He sighed, he had been waiting for what seemed like hours for the King. He decided to look out the window at the dark sky. He could see more stars in it than he had ever seen at home. Home, he missed it but more importantly he missed Mattie.

Turning from the window he fell backwards in shock as dark blue eyes stared at him.

Francis kneeled before the sprawled out Alfred. Taking in the blonds's appearance and reaction. This boy was not Matthew but he looked like him, but even more so he looked like a splitting image of her.

"You said your name was Alfred and that Matthew was your brother right?" Francis asked, offering a hand to Alfred.

Alfred looked at Francis and than to his offered hand. 'Is this the King?' He asked himself before he nodded and put his hand in the King's and was helped up.

"I'm glad you understand. People have been calling me Matthew all day." Alfred said once he was on his own two feet.

"You do look very much like him." Francis said. "Would you mine explaining to me where you came from?"

"It's a world very different from yours but then i was thrusted into this one from a bright light into the forest." Alfred said, only giving a short explanation. Feeling worn and tired and not in the mood to explain everything clearly and in detail again. Although in the future he may have wished he had.

Francis looked thoughtful before suddenly hugging the blond.

"What!? Wh-What are you doing?" Alfred squeaked. Completely caught off guard by the sudden contact.

"All those years ago I had thought I had lost you but know you're here. Safe and sound, rosy of cheek and fresh of breath." Francis said, clutching Alfred to him as if the moment he let the boy go he would disappear.

"Lost me?" Alfred asked.

Francis shook his head. "It doesn't matter now because your alive and well. It must be a sign, a gift from the gods. My boy has been returned to me." He said.

Alfred was beyond confused at this point. What was the man talking about and why did he call him his boy? And what did he mean by returned?

Francis finally released Alfred from his embrace, giving the small blond a warm smile.

Alfred thought the man didn't looked like he had smiled in a very long time but he thought the man looked handsom with it.

"Tommorrow we will celebrate your return. The Kingdom will be joyed to have the return of their once lost prince." Francis announced.

"Wait, Prince? Me?" Alfred said, eyes wide with shock. His jaw went slack as Francis's nodded.

"But i'm no-" Alfred began before being cut off by Francis.

"Of course you are. There is no other explanation." Francis cut in.

Before Alfred could say more a brunette with red eyes and a scar came into the room. Those eyes turned to slits at the sight of Alfred.

Alfred could tell all ready this man had something against him but why? What had he done to him?

The man handed something to the king, a letter before being shooed from the room by Francis. He shot a dark look back into the room at the Francis's back and Alfred before slipping out of it.

Francis read the letter with an unreadable face before folding the letter and tucking it in his coat and looked at Alfred.

"Matthew is held up by weather in the east but will be home as soon as the weather lightens up. I am sure he will also be happy to have your return. He will do good with your presence." Francis said, starting to get lost in his own world. "Get some sleep, tommorrow will be a big day."

"You too." Alfred replied. To which Francis smiled softly, he kissed Alfred's brow before leaving the room.

Alfred left alone now that his nervousness had ceased realized how tired he was. Shutting off the lights with a yawn he crawled into bed. Quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

_Rough hands roamed over his body but he couldn't stop them. He couldn't move, he could only see and feel as the hands touched areas he didn't want them to touch. Hot breath breathed against his bare skin. Goosebumps developed from where it had touched. Rough lips were against his as a hand travled lower. He heard fabric rustle revealing something he didn't want to see, didn't want near him._

_Lips peeled back to reveal a dark smile as the something moved closer to him, inching closer to him, ready to pierce him, claim him for the man it belonged to._

_Lavender's eyes smirked at him._

_"I'll be back for you."_

* * *

Alfred woke with a start, his body was covered in sweat, his heartbeat erratic. Heinrich's words bounced around in his head, to say he wasn't scared of the man was an understatement.

He knew Tino and the others wouldn't be there for him 24/7 and Heinrich had seemed like the type of man that wouldn't stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. It was obvious the man wanted him, wanted him in that way, he wanted to leave his mark. It would be like the man had written mine all over him and if Heinrich really was the man he thought he was, he probably would be claimed by him at some point. It scared him more than anything.

Alfred brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself, trying to calm his ragged breathing in the dark room as shadows danced around it, the moon still high in the night sky.

* * *

A/N Okay no Matthew/Alfred interaction in this chapter but I assure you they will be in the next.

As for the Nordics they are the 1P versions and are gernerally the same as their normal selfs but i have made **Denmark-Mathias** as more of a big brother type and slightly more serious than he normally is but he still likes to drink, joke and bug Norway-Lukas and Sweden-Berwald.

I've made Finland-Tino a beast as a reference to how scary the Fin's are in battle or when upset. Although he still for the most part the same as he normally is.

Iceland-Erik hasn't changed much.

As for the Germany's, They have some changes but 1PGermany is to me mostly the same.

**1P Germany-Ludwig** is a calculating and orderly individual and the brains of the operation. He likes to take in the whole situation and trys to carry himself in a dignified manner with keeping his clothes clean and his hair slicked back. He rarely purposely antagonizes the enemy and would rather not get dragged into a fight he deems unnecessary or risky and will try to keep his anger under control. He does however have great fighting skills and carries a large hunting knife that is very similar to Heinrich's knife the only difference is their handles which are brown and black and will defend himself if attacked.

**2PGermany or Heinrich** as i'm calling him is the opposite of his twin brother. Where Ludwig is orderly he is chaotic (very messy appearance, although Ludwig does try to put some order to it by slicking Heinrich's hair back but hairs always manages to come loose. Making it look even messier than if it was just let down), where Ludwig is calculating he's impulsive, where Ludwig is calm he is quick to anger. I imagine him as similar to Gilbert in personality but harsher and darker. He is still a smart individual but more of the brawn of the operation. He's also a slightly sleazy character in reference to the fact that 1PGermany normal blushes or seems shy about sexual/romantic things. So i made Heinrich the type of man who'd have no problem with that type of thing. Despite his roughness he does have an attraction/weakness to sweet and soft smelling things or anything he perceives as cute like his brother. In physically appearance (note this is based off the official sketchs) he is slightly more muscular than Ludwig and has four scars, three on his right forearm and one on the left side of his face, he also has lavender eyes.


	5. All in the family

So this chapter was hell-a hard to write because of various reasons and stuff. Anyways i hope it is worth the wait and Matthew and Alfred finally get to see each other.

Warning there is some swearing in this so be warned.

* * *

Indigo eyes stared out at the flashing scenery as it passed by. After weeks of non-stop rain, cold, and mud the storm had eventually let up to allow Matthew to finally return home.

The palm of his hand cradled his chin as he mulled over the new information he had only just learned.

The palace guards had met him half way on his trip back home to insure his safe return because of recent attacks by bandits. They had also mentioned something or another was waiting back at that castle for him but they would tell him no more. Although Tino had a strange happy light in his eyes. What was it? A new marriage proposal? He wouldn't be surprised if there was one. People always thought if he had a wife or even a mistress he would be more open and warmer.

He scoffed, he didn't need some gossiping, half-brained tramp grappling at his coat tails. They would most likely end up having an affair on him anyway. He'd end up being more miserable than he would be if he just stayed single.

It only proved his point with the fact they wouldn't even take the proposals serious even though their families or themselves had proposed it first. He noticed that after the first couple or even just after the first meeting they wouldn't show up or reply to any of his letters afterword, they never came to any of his requests to see them and when he happened to come across them they ran away or ignored him.

His frown deepened, he didn't need any of them anyway. He could perfectly run the kingdom without some untrustworthy doll on strings and when the time came for the need for an heir, he could always find someone for the simple act of bearing a child and then be done with them.

He sighed, his shoulders slumped as he moved away from the window. He needed to calm himself, they would be back home in only a few short hours and he didn't want frustration and anger to be the first thing he felt after finally returning home after so long.

The vehicle slowed down and came to a stop, signalling they had arrived at the Duke's Manor in the country. It was only a little over an hour and half from the palace and if they stayed at the manor for only a couple of hours they could still make it home before supper. The Duke had sent and invitation to let him and his entourage to stay at his home to clean up and change before making the rest of the trip back to the palace.

The door was opened for him and he stepped out. The warm air softly hitting against his skin, it was a nice change to the cold and dampness he had been in for weeks. He was greeted by a set of servants dressed in deep and rich reds like the color of wine but he guessed it was only natural, after all this was the nation of Vin the country known for its wine.

He was guided to his temporary chambers for the afternoon where he could bath and change into some clean clothing. He opted for a long dark blue almost purple velvet coat that stopped at the back of his knees and had a double-breasted front with six silver buttons clasped to it. Underneath he wore a simple white silken button up with a dark purple ribbon tied into a bow around the neck, black pants and glossy black knee-high boots.

But before he could change into that he needed to get cleaned, he stripped and slid into the warm bath the maids had set up for him. He relishing in the warmth of the water. It felt good against his cold skin and soothed his muscles.

Now that he was alone. His thoughts wandered to his earlier conversation, just after he had settled into his room he had heard a knock on the door and when he had opened it, there had stood the Palace's guards or VIPES as some knew them as because of their standing as Vin's best fighters.

He had thought they had come to make sure to see if he was alright or needed anything but they had told him they needed to talk to him about something important.

* * *

"It concerned your brother, Alfred." Mathias had said, leaning against the wall.

Matthew noted the man wasn't wearing the heavy armor he normal wore, with it not obscuring any part of him, he saw the man was indeed very hansom in both body and face but the guy was way to muscular. Though Matthew knew he just thought that because he was jealous of the man's good looks and strength, he could probably have anyone he wanted. Matthew knew deep down he was just trying to make something of the man's into a flaw, although he'd never admit it.

"Prince Matthew?" Tino said bringing him out of his thoughts.

'Oh, we we're talking about my brother. Wait! How do they know about him? It's a secret that only father and I know, not even Lovino knows of Alfred. So how did they know about him. They shouldn't know about him, let alone even know his name!' His mind screamed.

"My brother? How do you know about him?" He asked, indigo eyes staring at the five with accusation.

"We found him in the forest before the bandits had attacked which was a few weeks back. Then we had brought him back to the castle and the King had announced who he was. He is now living at the castle." Lukas explained as simply as he could.

He always was a man of few words but what were they talking about, his brother was dead. He knew that so what were they saying. Even though he was very young when it happened he still remembered, he saw it for himself, that little blue body void of any life.

"We wanted to tell you this so you would not be surprised when you returned home." Erik said.

They then went on to mention what his supposive brother was like and how even the King seemed happy and like his old self. They had even said the King has been seen even smiling and sometimes laughing when with the new Prince.

It pissed him off. Who was this brat? He had to be a trickster that was in it for wealth or power, maybe even trying to claim the throne. It wouldn't be the first time someone has done something like that. Take Voin for example they had, had plenty of those type of people. Wasn't it the reason they were now in war with Kreiger and if who ever it was, wasn't in it for money or power, he had to be a spy.

Bandits? They were crafty people and had expressed their dislike of Vin multiple times but then again they were once apart of Kreiger a nation known for its military, strategies and their particularly dislike for Vin. Although he knew it was simply because Kreiger was a selfish and greedy nation that wanted the most and best of everything, always wanting to expand its boarders and power. Yet in the last war between them and Vin, Vin had been given a certain part of land in the peace agreement that was known as a vacant land that would not be any good for farming but Vin could do nothing about it since it was the only thing Kreiger offered them and they could not reject Kreiger's so 'gracious gift' unless they wanted to go to war which they had no interest in. Therefore they had grudgingly accepted the land but to both nations surprise, under Vin's hand dozens of new and rich resources were found in the land and Kreiger being the type of nation it was had tried to claim it back as theirs but had failed to do so and since then they had been forever jealous of Vin's wealth and he thought of their own stupidity.

But he also thought the spy could be from Brim. They hadn't had a war with Brim for decades but still had plenty of fights and other disagreements between them. The island nation was always looking for a way to position itself over Vin. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Vin and Brim had a long history of dislike between them and hundreds of scars that would last generations.

These thoughts and many others rushed through his mind who his supposive long-lost brother really was and what he wanted. Either way he wouldn't fall for the persons tricks who ever they were.

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window illuminating the room in an iridescent glow. Alfred shifted under the covers pulling them over his head to hide from the offending light. He groaned not wanting to get up until he felt a pair of unfamiliar hands on him. He shot up in the bed startling whom ever had touched him.

His head whipped around searching for the offender until they landed on a small girl with a bob of blond hair and pale green eyes whom had a startled expression on her face.

"Oh Lili sorry, didn't realize it was you." Alfred mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes before looking at the girl the King had assigned as his personal maid.

"It's all right your majesty. Is there any specific color you would like to wear today?" Lili asked.

"No, you can pick." Alfred replied, biting his tounge to correct the girl on his real royal status or lack of one, although she was a sweet girl he knew she would only ignore it like the others have. He had been in the kingdom for nearly two weeks now. When the King had first introduced him as a prince to the staff and then the citizens, he was sure he would have been held in a contempt or at least have suspicions about him but the palace staff and Kingdom's people had surprisely taken well to him. Tino had said it was most likely do to his resemblance to King Francis and Prince Matthew.

Although they had still seemed a bit skittish and dare he say fearful around him for what seemed to him like the longest time but eventually once he got to know them they had warmed up considerably to him.

He sighed, even though his time in the kingdom had been good he still missed his brother. The people here were nice enough but they were a little...weird. When ever he asked about Prince Matthew who he thought was the root of the situation he was in now, the staff would clamp up and give an excuse to get away or try to change the topic. He wondered what the Prince was like and why people acted so odd when he was brought up.

The sound of fabric moving caught his attention. The outfit Lili had picked out for him consisted of a long dark plum coat, lavender vest, cream shirt, dark brown pants and shiny black boots. The fact that the outfit looked a lot nicer and richer than what he had worn in the past weeks didn't slip by him.

"What's with the fancy outfit?" He asked.

"Oh ah, Prince Matthew is returning today. He is only a few hours away and should be here by supper." She said, her grip on the fabric tight and looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

There is that weirdness he was talking about. He didn't understand their reactions. Was the Prince an odd person? Was he cruel? No, from what King Francis or papa as he wanted Alfred to call him much to the latters embarrassment had said about the Prince although vague and sparse didn't point to the Prince being violent or cruel. Oh my gosh maybe he was incredibly ugly and that's why people didn't want to talk about him. No, that can't be right Alfred, stop thinking like that. Your over thinking this to much just like that time in third grade with Ant- NO! Stop thinking about that Al!

He shook his head, his face red with embarrassment as his thoughts switched from the Prince to the third grade incident with the dopey eyed brunette. Oh he was so cute, he wondered what the brunette looked grown up.

As he battled inside his mind on the incident of third grade with a certain boy in mind, Lili looked on silently giggling at the Prince's inner battle and the faces he was making. They were so animated and vivid, she didn't even know someone could turn that shade of red.

* * *

Ludwig groaned, shifting on the bed. That guard had nicked him pretty good in his right side.

He opened his eyes to a slightly hazy setting only to see lavender eyes staring at him with pearly whites gleaming.

"You got your ass handed to you." Heinrich snickered, clearly taking delight at his brothers expense.

Ludwig replied with a swear that only made the other's smile grow.

"You try fighting him, he had an axe and was covered in armor." Ludwig responded. Although he did recognized the man's fighting capability and had no doubt that even without the armor or large weapon the man would still be able to fight on par with him. 'It's no wonder they're Vin's best.' He thought but did not voice this.

Heinrich waved his hand in dismissal. "I still think he just caught you off guard because you were to busy ogling him. I saw don't even try to lie Luddy~."

Ludwig blushed, his entire face felt like it was on fire. His embarrassment keeping him from making a plausible retort or excuse, finally he simply managed out. "Then you fight him next time."

"I'm good, plus I got my little rose to look after." Heinrich said grinning.

"Did you hear the news?" He asked suddenly more seriously with his previous humor all but vaporized.

"News?" Ludwig asked.

"Yea, apparently the little beauty we thought was the Prince was in fact not him but his brother."

"Brother? Prince Matthew doesn't have a brother." Ludwig said.

"Well he does now" Heinrich replied.

"His name is Alfred, he had supposedly died at birth." A new voice said.

Both brothers looked to the entrance of the small room to see their eldest brother Gilbert standing in the thresh hold of the door.

"Not many people outside of the royal family know this but Alfred was the King's second son but had been born a stillborn with the Queen dying a few days later from an infection." Gilbert said.

"But if he had died a stillborn then how was he in the forest. He couldn't have died at birth, I saw him myself he was alive and well." Heinrich said, confused by the conversation.

"I do not know myself but the resemblance is striking. He could be a misunderstanding or imposter but from what I've gathered there is belief that he was revived by the gods."

"Revived?" Ludwig said, mulling the information in his head before part of it struck him.

"Wait if not many knew about Alfred then how do you know so much bruder? I know you are good at getting information but something like that is too...

For a moment Gilbert looked token off guard before he regained his bearings. He cleared his throat looking anywhere but at the two. "That's another story for another time. Now which of my awesome little bruders wants to help your awesome elder bruder take care of the animals?"

Now it was the twin blonds to look away.

"I'm still healing from my wounds." Ludwig said.

"I..suddenly caught a cold" Heinrich said, fake coughing before quickly exiting the room.

"Fine! Leave me to do all the work all by myself. You guys are so lucky you got such an awesome older brother." Gilbert said, throwing his hands into the air as he headed out to pens to feed the animals.

Ludwig smiled to himself at his older brothers antics.

* * *

Matthew barely glanced out the window, his mind preoccupied with other thoughts. They had left the Duke's mansion awhile ago and were only minutes away from the palace. When he got back he would set things straight and find out who this so-called Prince really was.

They pulled up the front steps. Many of the servants were all ready at the entrance to greet him and welcome him home, though he knew they'd rather he'd just have stayed away but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting that spy, imposter, what ever he was out of his kingdom. His father hadn't been in his right mind for years, decades even, it would be no wonder why he could accept someone he thought was the son he had lost so long ago but he, Prince Matthew Bonnefoy, First Crown Prince and heir of the Vin's throne would set the matters straight.

He stalked up the steps at a quick speed. The sooner he got the pest out of the Kingdom, the better.

He zoomed past simple guards and fluttering maids as he made his way through the solid doors of the palace. They were beautifully carved with wine vines and other symbols of his country. He had always admired them as a child and even now but he did not stopped to admire them today, he had more important things to do. Now where was father, ah there he was and that rat had to be close by also.

Father's back was to him, talking to someone but once his presence was announce the blond King turned towards him, revealing who he was.

He stopped midstep, bright blue met dark indigo.

The two blond's with matching faces stared at each other both in shock but for different reasons.

* * *

A/N HAHA! CLIFFHANGER I told you they would see each other in this chapter but never said it would go beyond that!

It sucks but here is what VIPES means - Victors In Prowness with Efficient Skills.

Prowness or expertise in an activity or field/ability or skill or Bravery in battle.


	6. Warm

So this chapter was hard to write and i dedicate it to 91RedRoses who's really been helping me out with it. So thanks Roses!

Anyways this chapter does have some M-rated material with Heinrich/Alfred and swearing. You have been warned.

* * *

How strange it was to see the split image of yourself staring back at you.

Even stranger when the image was your brother. Even stranger when that brother was supposed to be literally a world away.

The two continued staring at each other in shock but not for long as it was soon interrupted by a surprisingly cheerful King. At least to Matthew it was surprising, having never seen this side of his father before.

"Ah! We are all together now but supper is still an hour away. Why don't you two spend sometime together. I am sure you will have much to talk about." Francis said, smiling warmly at the two before ushering towards one of the palace's smaller gardens where the two could have some privacy to themselves.

Neither could protest against the firm pushing of the King towards the flowered area before turning on his heel and leaving them alone with only each other for conversation.

The setting sun's warm rays caressed the garden. It shed a soft celestial light over it, tinting everything in a golden light.

The two look-a-likes stood in an awkward and uncomfortable silence despite the beautiful setting. Both unsure of how to begin, still trying to wrap their minds over what was happening around them and who they where currently with.

Alfred trying to take his mind off the heavy silence decided to occupy himself with something else, unsure of what else to do. He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, taking a vibrant red rose and twirling it in his fingers, making sure not to prick them on the thorns.

Matthew sneaked glances at the blonde, noticing how the sun hit the blue-eyed blonde. How it blanketed Alfred in a golden veil. Making soft locks of hair look like golden liquid, tan skin like smooth gold, and as blue eyes took on a erethreal glow from the setting sun.

He didn't look human. He looked as if he was made of pure light. Like some other worldly being, like an angel...

"Beautiful..." Matthew whispered, the words tumbling out from his lips before he could stop them.

Alfred's head snapped in Matthew's direction.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

Matthew toke on an embarrassed blush and shook his head. Pale blond locks swaying with the motion.

Alfred smiled gently at the other. He was happy to have Matthew here with him but he couldn't help but feel something was off about his brother. He didn't know what but it really bothered him. He was also curious about how Mattie had gotten here, however he wasn't going to break the peace between them over his worries which where most likely just his own paranoia and he could always ask the other blonde later.

"Mattie, won't you sit by me." Alfred said, patting the spot on the bench near him.

'Mattie?' Matthew questioned in his mind but non the less walked towards the blonde and sat next to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off Alfred but when ever he caught Alfred's eyes he looked away with a flush.

'Why am I acting like this?' He thought, the warmth he was feeling in his chest was so foreign to him.

"-tie Mattie?" Alfred asked, placing a tentative hand on the others shoulder.

"What?" Matthew muttered, jumping slightly at the sudden but warm touch.

"Are you all right? You seem to be spacing out a lot." Alfred said, worry written across his features.

"I-I'm Alright just thinking about...things." Matthew replied.

Alfred peered for a moment at the other before nodding in understand and leaned against the back of the bench, a small smile on his lips as he watched the setting sun.

They lapsed into silence once more but a far more comfortable than before.

For once, Matthew felt a strange but welcoming peace rush over him. Being around Alfred was so calming and oh so warm. Despite the fact they had just meet he felt like he had known the other all his life. It made him...happy.

He smiled, the first real one he had in years.

* * *

Time Skip~

The shadowy figure of a man moved across the lawn of the Palace at a stealthy but quick speed, hiding in the dark shadows of night as he made his way towards a certain destination and a certain someone. He was glad there was no moon out tonight or else he most likely would have been caught by now.

Lavender eyes gleamed as they finally found the destination they were searching for. He looked up at the brick wall covered in thick, strong vines. He began to scale the wall, gripping the stone of the wall for support along with the vines untill he reached the balcony and lifted himself up and over it. Boots landing on the terrace with a soft thud. A feral grin took over his face, making the scar on his left cheek crinkle with the action.

He tested the handle of one of the doors of the private balcony, lips peeling back into a wide grin when the door opened without protest or noise. He quickly slipped into the room as quietly as he could as he pulled out a length of rope. He walked towards the sleeping figure lying in the middle of a canopy bed.

His grin widened as he approached the figure, gripping the rope tighter in his hands as he leaned over the young man lying on it. Blonde hair covered the pillow with one side of the tan face hidden in the fabric of the pillow. Long golden arms and legs sprawled about the bed without care as a thin chest raised up and down in the consistent rhythm of sleep. Pink lips parted slightly and blonde eyelashes fluttered softly from some dream or another.

He looked so innocent...and so fuckable.

The bed dipped under his weight as he moved onto it and with a unaccustomed gentleness he moved the figure's wrists above their head and tied them with the rope to the headboard before tying a piece of cloth over the figure's mouth. Being careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

Once satisfied with his work he slipping between smooth legs and ran his fingers over the tan skin, slipping them up and under the thin nightgown the figure wore. Smirking when he found no other clothing to block his hands from touching the warm skin below him.

Fingers dipped and stretched greedily over the skin before them, a soft moan escaped through the gag from the sleeping figure as the man's hands roamed between warm thighs.

He smirked, continuing to run his hands over as much skin as he could and loving the small noises that were coming from the sleeping figure.

Blonde lashes fluttered before groggily opening to reveal sapphire blue eyes. It toke only a moment for them to widen in shock at the man before him. He struggled to get up, to scream but found his wrists bound and mouth gaged. Blue eyes stared in shock and fear as the grinning face of the man who had plagued his dreams for many nights since they had met, since the bandit had tried to do, do _that_ to him. The one who promised to come back for him, Heinrich.

"Ah ah ah, we wouldn't want someone to come running in and ruin our...fun now would we?" Heinrich asked, though he expected no answer from the bound and gaged blonde.

Alfred stiffened at the bandits words before struggling fiercely trying in vain to get away, knowing what the bandit planned to do with him or more correctly to him. He struggled against his bindings until he felt cool metal pressed against him.

"Come now beautiful. Don't you want to finish what we started." Heinrich said, smirking at the frightful look in those beautiful sapphire eyes. Taking his knife, he cut the thin fabric of the gown much in the same way he had done to Alfred's clothing upon their first meeting.

The blonde hissed behind the gag as his once clothed skin was exposed to the cool air. He flushed as his entire body was revealed to Heinrich. Last time when the bandit had cut his clothing it had only been his top, he at least had his pants intact but now he was completely exposed, he had forgone underwear since his stay in the world since he found them uncomfortable and now he wished he hadn't, itchiness or no itchiness.

Heinrich licked his lips at the sight of the blonde's body. Eyes hungrily taking in everything as Alfred squirmed under the man's lust filled gaze.

He took in the thin waist and narrow hips, the soft stomach to pert pink nipples and rather well endowed bottom. Golden skin covering the younger evenly from head to toe. The sight was making the bulge in his pants almost painful.

He brushed his hand on the inside of Alfred's thigh. Enjoying the red flush that toke over Alfred's face. Alfred groaned in protest of the touching trying to wiggle away from the touch but was held down by Heinrich's strong hands on his hips.

"Ah, you pretend you don't like it little Rose, but look at how red your face is and how needy your little body is..." Heinrich said, grinding his clothed erection against Alfred's making the latter moan needily and blush a dark red at his traitorous body.

The sounds that Alfred was making was like music to his ears.

Heinrich leaned down to the side of Alfred's head near his ear. "The things I'm going to do to you. Just you wait i'm going to make you mine in ways you've never felt before. I'm going to pound into that tight little opening of yours and fill you with my seed untill you feel like you're going to burst." Heinrich said, grinning at the shiver that ran up Alfred's spine. Which only served to make him grin more.

Alfred shivered at the though of what exactly Heinrich intended to do to him and to his horror he found a small part of him aroused by the thought.

Heinrich moved one pale hand up and took a pink nub between his fingers making the golden blonde moan as he played with it and began sucking and nip on the skin between Alfred's neck and shoulder, only stopping when he had left a sizeable mark on the space that clearly claimed to any that would see it 'mine'.

He began leaving open-mouthed kisses down the blond's body until he reached a tan belly. His hands moving down until they rested on silken hips. Lavender eyes smirked up at fearful yet lustful blues.

He leaned his head down and moved his mouth near to the blonde's pink organ. He slid his tongue to the base and began running it over the half hard member as it throbbed with pre-cum leaking steadily from it as he nursed it to full length. Once the organ was at its peak and without warning, in one large swoop Heinrich engulfed the blonde's member. Expert tongue running over the throbbing organ as Alfred whined and mewled wantonly, body twisting and arching with the pleasure. Toes and fingers gripped and curled into the sheets.

'If he acts like that from just this then i can't wait to see what he's like when filled.' Heinrich thought, feeling his own organ throb at the thought.

Alfred was taken over by the pleasure he was feeling, mind becoming hazy and clouded and nearly forgetting who was making him feel this way. He had never been part of the populace that seemed to thrive on sex, never feeling the need to do it but the sinful things the bandit was doing to him just felt so good and in his lust filled mind he would gladly give himself to the other.

Heinrich kept tan hips pinned to the bed and laughed for the pleasure he was bringing the blonde, the rumbling of which made Alfred throw his head back and toes curl into the sheets as another loud moan escaped pink lips despite the muffling of the gag.

He continued sucking the blonde before Alfred let out a loud scream through the gag, body arching in an almost unnatural way. Heinrich eagerly drank the warm salty liquid, liking his lips for any excess. Chest slick with sweat heaved up in down as Alfred began to come down from his high but still very much aroused.

Heinrich could feel his own erection press painfully against the confines of his pants, he slipped he slipped his hand into them and stroked it before he began to slip his pants off, ready to get to the main event.

* * *

Matthew rolled around his bed, shifting in fitfulness before finally deciding it was no use sleeping. He slipped out of bed and thought a walk might clear his mind, he began roaming the quiet halls of the sleeping castle. He hadn't slept easily in the days he had returned home. Sure he had trouble sleeping sometimes, a lot actually, but this was not because of his normal uneasiness with sleep.

Instead his thoughts were consumed with Alfred, Alfred's face, Alfred's smile,' Alfred's body, Alfred's body under him, Alfred's legs wrapped around his waist as he thr-NO! What was he thinking, Alfred was his brother. He couldn't think like that, it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself from thinking it felt so right with the blonde near him, under him, pink lips moaning his nam-.

He shook his head violently from the thoughts. What was wrong with him? He never acted like this before, he never felt this way before and for him to feel this way towards his own brother. He should feel disgusted by it but he couldn't bring himself to think of it like that.

He sighed before he had finally noticed where he had ended up, Alfred's room. The mahogany doors towered over him and seemed to taunt him, urging him to come inside, where Alfred was, where he could.

He blushed and began to walk away before he did something he regretted. Only stopping when he finally heard noise coming from the room. It sounded like talking but it was deeper and there was strange noises too.

He moved to the door and slowly opened it a crack, his eyes widening at the sight. He toke in every inch of soft golden skin, narrow hips, the different areas of the perky and pert body. It was only after he had drank in the tan body that he noticed the unfamiliar man between the blonde's legs. It made his blood boil with jealousy but the way the man touched Alfred and made the blonde blush and moan. He could feel heat descend to his own nether regions.

It was only when he saw the man begin to slid his pants down did he snap out of his lust and toke action.

He slipped into the room without a sound and grabbed the first thing he could use as a weapon, a silver letter opener. It wasn't much but it would have to do. He crept up behind the two, luckily for him the bandit was to preoccupied to notice the creeping Prince.

"What do you think you are doing?" Matthew asked, pressing the opener to Heinrich's throat. His whole facade flipping and becoming as cold as ice giving true meaning to the blond Prince's nickname. Despite his current arousal which was thankfully hidden by his robe, Matthew would not could not stand by and allow someone to take Alfred.

At least when that someone was not him, a small part of his mind said but he quickly quieted it.

Heinrich stared blankly ahead, not entirely surprised by the metal against his throat, however despite the sharp end of the opener pressed to his skin he wasn't scared of it, just annoyed someone dared disrupt his time with Alfred.

Ignoring the Prince Heinrich continued to touch Alfred as he had been doing as if he was not in danger at all. Smiling when Alfred blushed and moaned from the contact, body still sensitive from the pleasure Heinrich had brought upon him moments before. Alfred tried to twist his body to hide his manhood which was slowly starting to harden again.

Matthew pressed the opener harder into Heinrich's throat.

"Stop fucking touching him." Matthew hissed.

"Ah, now now, I thought royalty was supposed to be all proper and shit. Didn't your father ever teach you that when the bed's a-rocking, you don't come a-knocking." Heinrich said. "Plus what's it matter to you. He's mine so I can do what ever I damn well want."

"You are defiling a prince of Vin. I won't have something so dirty touch him. I'll have your head on a platter for it." Matthew threatened.

"Such big talk, really now why don't you just put that little thing away... I mean the one in your pants, not the bigger one in your hand." Heinrich leered.

"W-What!? How dare you insult a member of the royal family. I am far bigger then this thing." Matthew sputtered, flushing red in anger.

"Oh! I can see that...or rather feel. I wonder how you got like that hmm? Thinking of a pretty girl or maybe someone else?" Heinrich teased, taking joy in the anger the Prince was displaying.

"You were watching us weren't you." He stated to the blonde Prince.

Matthew could only flush a deeper red unable to deny the fact. Feeling ashamed he had stood there for so long watching the man touch Alfred and doing nothing about it.

"Well I hope you were enjoying the show, not my best performance, admittedly, since we never got to the main event, but I wasn't aware I was playing for an audience." Heinrich smirked, hand slipping unnoticeably under the covers were his knife laid.

This seemed to be his lucky day, he'd be able to have his way with his pretty little blonde and get rid of the retched Ice Prince all in one.

All the while as the two men had squabbled. Alfred had tried to break free of the bonds and with much effort was finally able to get the gag off. He saw Heinrich reaching for the knife and did the only thing he could do, he screamed which startling both men and alerted others in the castle.

Heinrich quickly elbowed Matthew in the side making him fall over the edge of the bed before turning his attention to Alfred.

"Really babe? That's was rude but oh well, there will be plenty of time for you to be bedded by Heinrich the Great." Heinrich said, gripping the back of Alfred's head and forcing him in a bruising kiss just as the first of the guards busted into the room.

He smirked at them and ran out onto the balcony and climbed down the brick wall. Disappearing into the dark night without a trace.

Matthew clutched his bruised side, wincing at the pain.

"Prince Matthew are you all right?" Mathias asked, he was dressed only in a night-shirt, trousers and armed with his axe.

He helped the blonde prince up while Tino released Alfred from the ropes and helped him into a robe.

"I'm fine, I want that man who ever he is found and put to the gallows." Matthew said, sitting down in a nearby chair with a glare.

The blonde guard nodded, walking out to the balcony and searching for trace of the bandit but saw nothing in the moonless night. They could use the hunting dogs to find the bandit in the dark but they would have to be quick about it. The distant sound of thunder rumbled not far away, it would rain soon and with it the scent of the man and any other leads to him would be gone.

Making sure both Princes were indeed unharmed, Mathias and the other guards quickly left the room in search of the bandit, leaving Alfred and Matthew alone.

Once the door was closed and the sounds of footsteps no longer present, Matthew moved from his seat and sat down next to Alfred on the bed.

"Are you all right?" Matthew asked, avoiding looking at Alfred's who covered himself the robe but much of his chest remained bare.

"I-I'm fine." Alfred replied, blushing at with the thoughts of what had transpired only minutes before.

"That's good, ah I guess I should return to my room now." Matthew laughed nervously, he went to get up but was stopped by the tug on his sleeve.

"Please stay, I really don't want to be alone now." Alfred said.

Matthew nodded

"I guess, but it's only to protect you. He might come back." Matthew blushed.

Alfred only smiled and crawled into bed, patting the spot beside him.

Matthew climbed onto the other side of the bed still blushing red. He positioned himself nearly at the edge of the bed. After some time both Alfred and him slipped into deep sleep, bodies seeking out each other's warmth in their slumbers

* * *

A/N

So Alfred and Matthew meet and this chapter turns pretty much into smut.

Everyone seems to like to cock-block Heinrich, he's never going to get some with Alfred.


End file.
